Katarina
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 2nd Week | health = 40 | attack = 80 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 60 | hp = 460 (+75) | mana = 0 (Manaless) | damage = (+3.2) | armor = 14.75 (+4) | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) | critical = 3.45 (+0.55) | attackspeed = 0.656 (+2.45%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 325 }} is a Champion in League of Legends.Katarina Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story Many of the noble daughters of Noxus are content to live their decadent lives of privilege. Not so with Katarina. Daughter of the feared Noxian General Du Couteau, the girl was always more interested in her father’s blades than in the dresses her sisters spent so much time fussing over. Her father, ever the opportunist, happily fostered her bloodlust. Katarina was trained by the finest warriors under her father’s command and, once she bested them, by Noxus’s most lethal assassins. The ruthless woman first cut her teeth performing covert missions in the Ionian War, but the challenge of such engagements was simply not enough to sate her ambitions. Katarina wanted not only to be deadly, she wanted to be feared and adored. The League of Legends called and Katarina eagerly answered. The blade-mistress of Noxus is like a black widow – beautiful, but deadly. Abilities Strategy *Try using Killer Instinct's active and Shunpo to increase your survivability while using Death Lotus. *Try waiting until the other team is distracted with fighting your team, and use Shunpo to teleport into the fray and unleash a devastating Death Lotus. *Death Lotus also hits enemies champions which are stealthed. *Items such as Rylai's Crystal Scepter can have added effects on Katarina's skills. Use this to your advantage when engaging your Death Lotus. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Violence solves everything!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Intriguing."'' *''"Blood for Noxus!"'' *''"Violence solves everything!"'' *''"Don't test your luck, Summoner!"'' *''"Evil always wins!"'' *''"Is that fear I smell?"'' *''"Into the darkness."'' *''"Taste bitter defeat!"'' *''"Ready to surrender?"'' *''"Your choice is pleasing.. for now!"'' Taunt *''"Please... make me hurt you!"'' Joke *''"Time for the Danse Macca... Macah... forget it."'' Trivia *Katarina is one of the two champions (the other being Garen The Might of Demacia) who are truly cooldown based: all of her abilities have no cost, either in health, mana or any other source. Both Katarina and Garen are considered Manaless. *The Shunpo ability is likely referring to the Japanese anime and manga series "Bleach", in which shunpo is an incredibly fast way of moving, used by Shinigami. *The pictures of Katarina's Innate, Ultimate and 3º ability (Shunpo) clearly shows her in her alternative skin (Mercenary Skin) instead of her original one. This also happens with . Specificaly for Katarina this can be more or less normal, since her actual Beta testing skin was the Mercenary one. *Katarina is the arch enemy/rival of according Garen's backstory. *Katarina's joke is a reference to her old voice actor, who mispronounced "Dance Macabre". The joke refers to the Danse Macabre, or "the dance of death", a medieval allegory on the "universality of death". Skins Katarina OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Katarina MercenarySkin.jpg|Mercenary Skin References